


Under the Midnight Sky

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Satine Kryze, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Kidnapped by Bounty Hunters, Obi-Wan is about to be rescued by Duchess Satine of Mandalore, Senator Amidala, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737196
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Twilight Night

"I don't understand why they took him." Satine told Padme as they boarded the Naboo ship with Anakin, Ahsoka, Commander Cody and Captain Rex behind them. "I just don't get it." 

Padme attempted to calm the Duchess down by putting a reassuring hand on Satine's shoulder but the Mandalorian ruler wasn't having it. They boarded the ship with the two clones piloting the ship. 

"We've got this," Cody gestured for Rex to join him. 

Ahsoka watched the clones start the engines before returning to her master's side, she sensed great pain but it wasn't coming from anyone on the ship. She sensed Satine's anxiety over the safety of Master Kenobi but nothing of pain. 

"You seem troubled, little one." Anakin stood beside her at the helm. He looked down to see her and his suspicions were confirmed by the cloudiness of judgement in his apprentice's eyes. "What are you thinking?" 

"I sense pain." Ahsoka said simply. "I think Master Kenobi is in more trouble than we thought." 

"Have you been having visions again?" Anakin asked her quietly so Satine didn't hear them. 

Ahsoka paused before closing her eyes to nod. "I had one last night, it wasn't entirely clear though."

"Hmm." Anakin pondered for a moment, what would Obi-Wan do? What would his master do? 

Then he remembered about the containment area. He decided that his Padawan would have to think a little clearer. He only need to look at her for Ahsoka to get the message. 

"On it, Master." 

"Nice, Snips." 

"Where's Ahsoka going?" Padme asked her husband as she watched Ahsoka head down the ship. She gestured for him to sit down beside her on a seat. 

"On an... assignment, shall we say?" Anakin told her, without his trademark smirk Padme noticed. 

"I know that you're worried about him, I am too." 

"Satine?" 

Padme shook her head with a grave sigh, "Something is bothering her. More than just Obi-Wan's abduction. She won't tell me though." 

"Hmm." Anakin contemplated what Padme meant by that and what could have been wrong... what Satine was keeping a secret. "I suppose we can only wait and see." 


	2. Taken

_Flashes of Light._

_Shadows._

_Pain._

_Great Pain._

_Darkness._

_Red.... Blue... Green..._

_Chains of...._

_A sharp sound of cackling filled the air inside of a dark prison cage, the sound of rattling chains joined in with whimpers of pain. A splash of red filled Ahsoka's vision. Blood. Whose?_

_"Why... look at General Kenobi now..." A voice that Ahsoka couldn't quite place hissed from the shadows. A claw came out and dragged it along the wall before reaching its destination, Obi-Wan's face._

_"No one will find you here," the intruder said, "even if they did, I have a whole battalion of battle droids outside."_

Interesting. 

Ahsoka gasped as she came out of her vision. Falling forward, she was caught by her master's arms. Anakin looked into her eyes and saw the vision that she herself had seen. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

"We need to find him, quick." Ahsoka cried. "I feel that he's in serious trouble." 

"I believe you." 

*

They landed on a distant planet, tracking Obi-Wan with the skills they had with added guidance from the Force. It wasn't much but it was all that they had. Their wit and their grit. 

"Here's the plan," Anakin said to the party when they boarded off the ship, "we'll split into two groups. Satine, Ahsoka and Cody go left and I'll go on the right side route with Padme and Rex." 

"Let's go." Satine grabbed her gun and didn't even hesitate to leave the ship, Padme could only sigh. she imagined if it was her in the Duchess' position. Would she be acting the same way if it was Anakin in peril? She didn't even want to think about that predicament. 

*

Each of them had been affected by this in different ways. 

Satine... well it was obvious. What had started as a childish crush had blossomed into a budding romance and now a loving marriage. Yes, marriage. The code was wrong. Attachment only made them stronger and an omega had to have some protection in some way. Satine loved him more than she could place into words and had to find him. She had too. 

Cody had served under General Kenobi for many battles and respected him in the highest way that a clone could do. 

Ahsoka wasn't Obi-Wan's Padawan but she could have been and often thought about what could have happened if Anakin wasn't her master. She followed almost every Master in the Jedi Order but there was a certain sense of wisdom and peace that Obi-Wan possessed that Anakin didn't. 

*

"This way, Duchess." Cody led the silent pursuit. The rescue would go better if no one knew they were there. The place was swarming with battle droids. 

Satine ran quickly and quietly behind him with her gun ready, just in case. She had a vow against violence but she put that aside, she'd do almost anything to help her husband. Anything. 

Ahsoka kept the rear, looking in front of her and behind. She had a clear mind and a determined mindset but the closer they got to the tower that was in the centre of the planet, the tower that Obi-Wan was inside of, she could hear whimpers of pain. It wasn't entirely clear who they belonged to but she had her assumptions. 

"We must hurry!" Satine beckoned, running ahead of Cody. "I feel that something is wrong!" 

Satine wasn't wrong. 

Something was wrong. 


	3. Found

Satine felt hopeless when they found Obi-Wan, her eyes lingered over his body that was curled into a fetal position, bloodied and trembling. She dropped to her knees beside him, put her hand over his beardless, bruised face. Padme gasped, covering her mouth with shaking hands. 

"Oh, my Obi-Wan," Satine whispered, placing a hand to his head which warranted in the broken man's movement. 

"Satine?" His voice was so quiet that it was more silent than a whisper. 

"I'm here," She laid a kiss on his forehead, she took his hand and used her other hand to brush his hair back with her fingers. Obi-Wan was fine for a moment but then he whimpered and gripped her hand tightly. 

Satine looked down at the ground. There was a growing wet patch underneath him and his eyes were clamped shut. 

"We must get him back to the ship." Satine turned to tell Padme who was still locked within a trance of shock. "He's in labour." 

"Labour?" Padme gasped. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm certain." 

"I'll carry him back to the ship," Cody came from the entrance, "Duchess, Senator, you must lead the way back." 

Satine armed herself with her stun gun, "Let's go." 

*

"Master!" Ahsoka shouted to Anakin as they made their way back to the ship after the distressing com link from Padme. 

Anakin looked to where the Padawan was pointing, he could see Commander Cody carrying an unconscious body to the ship. Despite the lack of a beard, Anakin could tell that it was his master. 

"Come on, Snips." 

*

Cody placed Obi-Wan onto the medical bed of the ship, Satine checked for his vitals and the baby's. Obi-Wan's pulse was weak. Even if he wasn't pregnant, he was still in a really bad way. 

"Tell the Jedi what has happened," She ordered Padme, "I shall stay with my husband." 

She didn't even watch Padme or Cody leave, her eyes remained on Obi-Wan's form. Putting her hand on his stomach, she could feel their child squirm around inside. She wouldn't cry though. She had to remain strong. 

Satine often wondered what life would have been like if Obi-Wan wasn't a Jedi, they may have been happier... maybe. 

Obi-Wan's eyes opened and he looked up to Satine. 

"Don't speak," Satine hushed him, "you need to rest. We'll get you to the medical centre on Mandalore." 

Obi-Wan groaned in pain, turning his head to the side as he rode through the contraction. 

"Breathe, Obi-Wan." Satine said softly, "Follow my lead." 

They sat like that for a while, even as they were one with the stars once more. Satine wouldn't confess out loud that she was terrified but she was. For him and for the child that would be with them soon enough. 

She didn't have the strength to even think about what would happen if either of them died. 


End file.
